nfshsfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Speed: High Stakes (PC)
Need for Speed: High Stakes is the 4th game in the Need for Speed series. In Brazil and Europe it is known as Need for Speed: Road Challenge, in Germany it was marketed as Need for Speed: Brennender Asphalt whilst in Japan its known as Over Drivin' IV and in France Conduite en état de liberté. The PC game was releasing on June 20, 1999. Damage High Stakes is the first Need for Speed game to include damage, which can affect the performance and appearance of cars after an impact with a wall, object or other cars. Race events Several game modes with each having their own objectives and rewards are featured in this title. *Career Mode - Career play is the only mode in High Stakes that uses money. Cars must be purchased and repaired using the money won from races. The game progresses through a series of tours with each containing several tournaments, knockouts and a High Stakes Race. Money is awarded to the contestants at the end of each event with more to higher placers. *Hot Pursuit - This mode allows the player to attempt to escape from the police while racing an opponent, or to stop speeders in police cars. The police cars are police variants of normal sports cars in the selection you are permitted to use. Cops can use roadblocks, spike belts. Human cops also have the chance to control AI police cars. *Single Race - The single race mode is a fully customizable race mode, where players are allowed to choose the track, car, opponents, and driver aids. There are no rewards in this mode. Unlike PC players, PSX gamers can use upgraded cars from career mode in Special Events Mode and in tournaments. *High Stakes Duel - Every tour in career mode ends with a High Stakes Race. A High Stakes race consists of two opponents only. The winner of the race is given the loser's car instead of a cash prize. *Knockout - Knockouts consist of several races against a full grid of opponents of the same class of cars as you, and the last opponent at the end of each race is eliminated from the knockout. The last player standing is the winner. The bonus mechanism is similar to the tournament, the player is awarded with one or more tracks according to the difficulty. *Pro Cup - There are three Pro Cups that are unlocked in the progression of the game. Each pro cup is limited to one specific manufacturer. The tournament features three bonus tracks: Raceway, Raceway 2, and Raceway 3. The 1st place winner is awarded the bonus car that corresponds to the class that the pro cup is specific to. *Tournament - Tournaments consist of several races against a full grid of opponents of the same class of cars as you, and players are awarded points for placing in each race. The person with the most points at the end is the winner. The winner is awarded with one or more bonus cars according to the difficulty of the tournament. (i.e. on Champion difficulty, the player gets all three of the bonus cars) By completing a tournament, PSX players will unlock the Special Events Mode. Hot Pursuit Modes *Classic - A single duel with a opponent, chasing the cops. *Getaway - Getaway Mode sees the player attempting to evade the police in a set amount of time as a Racer or bust a speeder within a certain amount of time as a Cop. *Time Trap - Time Trap Mode requires that the player a course within a set amount of time as a Racer or requires the player to arrest all racers within a similar time limit as a Cop. Tracks Every race track from Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit has been reused. *Landstrasse *Route Adonf *Kindiak Park *Durham Road *Celtic Ruins *Dolphin Cove *Snowy Ridge *Raceway *Raceway 2 *Raceway 3 *Hometown *Redrock Ridge *Atlantica *Rocky Pass *Country Woods *Lost Canyons *Aquatica *Summit *Empire City Trivia *In Mass Effect 2 a remixed version of the song Callista can be heard in the Afterlife club in Omega Category:Game